An Apology
by barsonandrauliska
Summary: What I think would happen between Benson and Barba after "Community Policing", Liv realizes she may have jeopardized her friendship and wants to make things right.


**All characters belong to Dick Wolf and Law and Order Special Victims Unit**

She hadn't seen him in almost a week, _**after she arrived to his office, barging in, finding him sitting in front of the television sipping a glass of scotch. She knew her emotions weren't quite right but that didn't stop her from speaking,**_

" _ **Seriously Barba, these people are good cops they don't deserve this."**_

" _ **Liv, this wasn't what I wanted, I just wanted them to be responsible and recognize what they did was wrong," he said sincerely.**_

" _ **No what you wanted was to further your political agenda and get the mayor back on your side, you don't seem to understand that being in the field is a gamble on your life and in one second you can be dead," Olivia shouted but soon regretted her words as she saw his facial expression change from sadness to disbelief and finally to anger.**_

" _ **Liv you know that's not me, those 'good cops' shot an unarmed black man as he reached for his keys and as he put his hands up got shot at, not once or twice or three times but 35 times, he did not deserve that especially since he was innocent, he didn't get a fair trial, he didn't get a say, I may not work in the field but my job is to appoint justice, every cop knows the risk of going in the field, you don't like the odds but you do it because it's your job, so Lieutenant let me do mine without patronizing me or my reasons."**_

Barba was mad she could clearly see that but what hurt the most was the disappointment in his eyes, without another word she stormed out thinking about his glare, she then realized how hard this must be, the police, the people he fought for, had turned on him, and most importantly she had, that's what hurt him the most.

Thinking back on the actions of last week, Olivia decided she needed to straighten things out with the assistant district attorney. She knew they had a lot to discuss and there would probably be a disagreement but not seeing the quick witted man she had grown quite fond of was, what felt like, something was missing, she couldn't help but think of his sarcasm as much as she hated it, it lightened everyone's mood despite the cockiness of the man behind it. She looked at his contact information and debated on whether or not she should call him, unsure she just stared at the contact picture and smiled at it, the photo was of him laughing, a wide grin plastered on his face she had never seen before, and in this photo was Noah looking at Barba with the same expression. Olivia remember that evening very clearly and what the boys were laughing at, _ **Rafael was teaching Noah some Spanish since Olivia thought it would be beneficial to Noah as he grew older, and since Nick moved to California Barba said he would teach Noah on the days they went over a case file at her house, which was quite often. Noah grabbed a candy out of Rafi's pocket and clearly said "mi dulce" looking at Rafael the young boy laughed and so did the no nonsense attorney, that was when Olivia took the picture, she knew that Barba could tell she took it but he didn't say anything, just turned to Noah and congratulated him.**_ Olivia smiled, remembering that moment; she knew she had to talk to him, especially since Noah has been asking for Rafi.

At lunch time she decided it was the best time to stop by and see Barba, she brought him his usual coffee order and some food hoping to put him into a better mood, and she knew there were only two things that could help her achieve that, caffeine and food. When she arrived outside his office door she gently knocked on the door frame before walking in, as she generally did. When she entered his office he was beginning to stand up and then sat back down seeing it was her and asked,

"Liv, this is a surprise, new case?"

"No I just wanted to talk with you, I brought you some lunch, which I'm guessing you probably forgot, seeing all this paper work," Olivia said handing over the lunch.

"Thanks, I've been a little busy sorting through all this, mostly hate mail though, here let me pay you back," he said shrugging and then reaching for his wallet.

"No need, you bought food the last few times, my treat," Olivia replied, feeling bad about the mail he had received.

"Well thank you again. So what did you want to talk about?" He spoke as he began to take a bite of the food, which made Olivia smile internally, she had missed him.

"I uh wanted to apologize for last week, I shouldn't have made assumptions," Olivia said.

"Yeah well it's over now, but did you really think I would do that for political gain Liv? I thought you knew me better than that," he sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry, you're a good person despite what people may think."

"Tell that to all these people who have made me their next target."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah, you know Liv, all I wanted was for you, of all people to have my back, to be assured I was doing the right thing." Olivia looked away from his gaze, unable to show her feelings at the moment. "But we were on different sides and I was unsure for once," Rafael admitted.

"You did the right thing Rafael, despite what everyone may think you did do the right thing. Come over tonight so we can finish talking, I have to head back to the precinct but we will continue this conversation. Noah wants to see Rafi, he's been asking about you, he misses you and his snacks," Olivia smiled getting up and walking towards the door.

"Alright, tell Noah I'll be over around eight, and we'll practice. Then we can finish this conversation. Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming over here."  
"Of course."

* Mi dulce - my candy (sorry for any incorrect grammar)


End file.
